Have we made a mistake?
by Waylee
Summary: takes part before Gwen retcons Rhys but with hints of later episodes mixed in to keep us going...


This is a slightly different take on when Jack wants Gwen to retcon Rhys but with a few hints of when Gwen brought him back to life after abbadon.

_The door to Gwen's apartment swings open and Gwen rushes out and down the hall way, closely followed by Jack. _

"If you want to tell your self that you can quit with a clear conscience you can, but your wrong!" Jack yelled after Gwen.

She spun round to face him, fuming.

"Gwen you saved me" Jack told her, his voice not quite as calm as he had wanted it to be. "As difficult and frustrating as it has been sometimes... you god damn saved me a thousand times over... you kept me honest... you made me a whole person".

Gwen looked at Jack, confusion all over her face, Jack looked at her, concern in his eyes, he continued.

"I owe you everything" Jack breathed and found himself taking a step closer to Gwen. "you owe me nothing." he sighed closing his eyes in a long blink.

Silence then falls between them, tears begin to form in Gwen's confused eyes, their breaths slightly ragged from the heated conversation that was ensuing, pulses racing.

"I don't know if I wanna' do this alone Gwen" he says looking intently at Gwen. "I don't even know if I can."

Gwen had been avoiding Jack's eyes the whole time they had been talking she moves to say something but Jack cuts in.

"If I quit now, they win" This causes Gwen to finally look up at Jack, her eyes brimming with tears. Jack realises this and draws his head back slightly to look deeply in to her eyes, The hurt Gwen is feeling is written all over Jack's face, this causes Gwen to find her inner strength and reaches out to Jack and takes him in to an embrace.

Gwen buries her head in his neck breathing in his scent, his left hand protectively over her shoulders and his right hand instantly drawn to her waist.

This makes Gwen feel safe, neither of them wanting to leave this embrace.

Gwen takes in a deep breath and gently moves so she an place a kiss on Jacks forehead, their heads come to rest on each others, neither of them daring to look in to one another's eyes. Savouring the moment, Gwen goes to speak, but before she can Jack takes her face in his hands, his strong fingers holding her face so lovingly.

Gwen sniffles slightly

Their gaze becomes locked on to each others, neither of them able to look away both oblivious to their surroundings.

They stay this way for what seems like a lifetime in each others presence, each searching into the others eyes for some kind of sign.

Jack begins to move closer to Gwen, his head moving in towards hers, her eyes pulling him in, drawing him closer to her. As Jack gets closer Gwen realizes what is about to happen and she notices that her pulse has quickened and her stomach has begun to churn.

Their lips slowly, painfully moving closer and closer together, just inches apart, Jack can feel Gwen's breath tickling his lips.

Their lips finally meet, the kiss starts off gentle, loving and tender, Jack coming slightly more over then Gwen, almost as if she is not quite sure. Jacks hand automatically drops to Gwen's waist whereas hers go in to Jacks hair, her fingers tugging gently on his hair, almost like she is checking he is real. The kiss quickly becomes more hungry.

Jack takes Gwen in to his arms, not braking the kiss, he lifts her and takes her back in to the apartment.

Once inside they both suddenly realise where they are and what they have done. Braking the kiss, Jack looks at Gwen and says "I understand Gwen, the choice is yours" Jack says tracing his thumb over her lips. Understanding now that it is a hard choice to make. With that he turns and leaves.

As he reaches the street he angrily gets in to the SUV and heads straight for the Hub. Once in side he makes his way to his office and once there he leans on the door frame, his head bowed down, in shame, in sadness and he begins to sob silently. After a few seconds the pain of the thought of loosing Gwen becomes to great and he sinks to the floor, holding out his hands as if they were covered in blood.

Xxxx


End file.
